Something is stirring
by Punkflame
Summary: Danny vlad father son bonding fic! Danny is missing and only vlad can find him! Idk I suck at summaries it's gonna be better than that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I thought of this the other day and I think it's pretty good , if you think you see pearl references in this , it probably true.

_diclaimer : I do not own DP or pearl _

in Amity park a certain billionaire was deep in thought, so much so that he could not even a wink! And all of it was because of one person: Daniel Fenton. He had a weird feeling something was wrong, he shrugged it off as HIs train of thought continued, Since the man had come to this backwater town two months ago he would run into the boy every day and every day he would see the hate in his eyes and the deep loathing within one of the only people he has ever cared for and know that he was the cause of it , all of the troubles of this teen boy had, well mostly. A hate he could barley stand. so what if his attempts to make the boy join him may have been a little extreme? If the boy wasn't so stubborn he wouldn't have to go through such extremes to get him on His side!

He truly cared for the boy. Too bad he would never see him as more than an he should go check up on him- too bad the boy would think him up to some "evil plot"Just then he got that same resurfacing weird feeling , that something was wrong with the boy. That's what finally settled it he would head over there now and check up on him . just to see how he was doing he had to the flash twin black halos appeared as he transformed in the Plasmius and in a flash of pink smoke he disappeared .Leaving only that behind to signal but he'd ever been there. He appeared above Fenton works in a similar puff of smoke he then phased through the roof and OP-Center going into the room of his little badger. staying invisible he surveyed the area but Daniel was nowhere to be found."Daniel?" he called out but strangely getting no response just made billionaire more confused. No response from Daniel or anyone who could have heard him." where the blazes is he?" he wondered aloud. Making sure to be quiet he surveyed the entire house with no one to be found awake. He's probably just out , in some ghost fight, he thought to himself . But then he saw no sigh if him in the sky when he teleported to Fenton works, "It's nearly midnight." He remarked now slightly worried , it showing in his voice , he brushed off his sudden worry , "He must be fine" he thought , "He does this all the time." He flew around the house but finding no one awake still, and no clue as to where he would be He looked all over the house ,ending at looking in the lab. But what he found he wished he never had . There were ectoplasm and blood stains all over the floor. "No," he uttered fearing what this meant "Daniel- "his voice broke . He couldn't be sure if it was truly his," what if he fought a ghost here ?then went elsewhere to finish it" He thought,."A ghost that also had human blood ! " he then exclaimed "Skulker " he into his intercom on his wrist. In an instant the hunter appeared beside him "what?" The hunter asked irritably "you know it's like the middle of the night right?" He then surveyed the area his glowing semi-metallic eyes locking onto the pile if blood, he took a general smell and stated what the mans greatest fear was

" It's the whelps." The man instantly paled and looked back towards the blood then to the hunter as Skulker said " It's not just his ,but mainly , there was a struggle , and his pursuer captured him. " he remarked .

All I could think is of all the trouble he could be in

••••••••••••••~~~~~•••••••••••••••

/ Should I continue this fic lmh\


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In this chappie we will get to where Danny is! Yay! Ok so thank you to all that read, and please review and thank you to "Guest of honour" who commented. So without further ado, the story.

/\/\/\/\•••••••••••••/\/\/\/\

The first thing that Danny realized is the searing pain in his chest penetrating his entire being. The second thing he realized is that his arms were bound and pulled above his head and chained to the ceiling, pressed against his ears. With a groan he fully opened his eyes , and looked around the best he could. And he found that he was in some sort of cell . There was no windows, no doors, and it was all stone . But since the walls were glowing green he guessed that he was somewhere in the ghost zone. He pressed his hands against the wall by where his hands were suspended only to touch the wall - in other words the human rules did not apply here. Ok he thought time to get out of her- wherever here is. In fact he did not remember how he got here or more accurately who brought h here. All of a sudden From the cracks in the walls a deep purple mist seeped in around him. Paralyzing him instantly. Then it came back to him in a blur the mist and a vague outline of a woman. It wasn't just that he couldn't move it's at that moment he didn't want to move , the memory of moving was blocked from his mind Once the mist dissipated he felt the want to move again , and he did because at that moment his hands were released and he could get up. At first it was hard - for some reason he felt very tiered , but he managed , then he went over to all the walls finding he couldn't phase through them even in ghost form he slumped against the one to the left of his original position. "Where am I?" He finally asked in then he fell through said wall slamming against the floor. "What the heck!?" He exclaimed. But quickly getting over his shock he ran down the bow evident narrow stone corridor. He weaved through the stone maze of hallways only to come across a girl ghost about his age-so it would seem with flaming pink pigtails and matching pink skirt , she looked at him skeptically with bright purple eyes that color coordinated with her shirt. "Who are you?" She asked quizzically. He studied her for a moment more before answering "Danny, who are you?" She studied him with the eyes of a hawk before saying "Not important now" noticing the purple mist forming around them."and if the mistresses wants you then you are in serious trouble, she always gets what she wants" around them and the girl

Grabbed his arm and started to run. "She may want you but my main pleasure is making sure she doesn't get what she wants, at any cost" the girl called back as they continued to run down the maze. They were running so fast they didn't even see the dead end until they ran around the corner into the wall. "Any more bright ideas" Danny asked sarcastically. She stood up and looked at him with a slightly evil smile "I told you before the mistress always gets what she wants right?" With hesitance he replied "yeah.. " she took a step back and absorbed the purple mist now around them "Then it's time to introduce myself my name is Flaire , but you can call me the mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

SO SORRY I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK I AM BACK

VLAD POV

I had Skulker get down a general area of where he might be and with that we were both off he wasn't too happy about helping Daniel but I thought he might have needed all the help he could get. Once we got to the area you could see... Nothing it was just blank space. "I am certain that this is where he is, there must be some kind of glamour spell disguising it from plain sight." Skulker explained. He waved a hand over the area cancelling out the spell, but as soon as we saw the grand building, it disappeared. I looked over to Skulker, who looked just as confused as I was. "It's actually gone, it must have teleported. This prison is well protected. He was right the building we saw was no doubt a prison glowing green walls and a strong outer wall perimeter complete with barbed wire on the top and a glowing gate keeping unwanted visitors out. The entire thing sitting atop a huge rock formation. "Where is it now?" I dared to ask. "Halfway across the ghost zone, and getting further by the second." I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought...

DANNY POV

No no no this girl couldn't have been evil, I may just be a kid but, hey I am actually a pretty good judge of character, of good and evil. This girl isn't evil but then what is going on? "You seem confused" she began "did you really think some ghost you just met would really like you, of any ghosts or humans?" She then laughed. "Oh you really did that's hilarious." I took a fight stance "Who are you really?" I demanded. She just raised and eyebrow. "We'll look at that you figured it out, this girl is just a mouth piece, just plucked her off the streets." She laughed to herself "Don't worry though she's just a simple girl no one even realizes she's gone, and frankly she's of much better use here" In a flash of light I went ghost and the ever familiar chilling sensation washed over my body and in an instant I had a fistful of energy in her face "Let! Her! Go! Now!" I demanded. "Even if I do how will you survive this prison, how will you get free. The answer is simple." She paused and narrowed her eyes "You don't. Ever. Your mine now and forever and your not getting away" with that the purple must left and the girl... Flaire waks her name? Fell to the ground, unconscious. I kneeled down and tapped her cheek and she shot awake, looked and me and looked down, "I'm really sorry sometimes she takes control of me, and to be honest she blocked the memory. I am Flaire though she's not she's just 'the mistress' no other name, I know nothing about her" she explained "It's fine, don't even worry, but we have to get out and we will." She looked up to me with just defeat " I have been here for 500 years and can assure you there is none."


End file.
